Underneath the Underneath
by kenkao.inukags
Summary: Naruto was a genius shinobi, and gama-taich of the black ops when the rest of the rookie 12 were graduating. Due to intelligence gathered by jiraya, he now has to pose as a green genin to keep the village safe. Ino fans won. it's going to be naru/ino
1. Chapter 1

Sarutobi sat in his office, staring at the report Jiraya had just handed him. This was, easily the worst news he had gotten in a while. He closed his eyes and took a drag on his pipe.

'' And you're positive that this information is accurate?''

'' One hundred percent.''

'' But you don't know who is going to lead the attack?''

Jiraya shook his head. '' Jimbei's informant was killed before he could get the name, but we're already ahead, we know it'll be during the Chuunin exams.''

Sarutobi sighed. '' Barely. We have no idea who our enemy is. Why was Jimbei's informant killed? The enemy doesn't know does he?''

Jiraya scratched his chin, '' Well, we don't know why he was killed, but we're pretty sure it wasn't for being suspected of being a spy, so the enemies plans shouldn't be changing.''

'' What we need,'' Sarutobi began, '' is someone to take the exams, someone who can survey and attempt to discover who our enemies are.'' Sarutobi sat up quickly and summoned his youngest ANBU captain. '' Thank you Jiraya, I'll summon you if I need anything, but for now I need you to go and try to find out any information you can.''

Jiraya nodded, and swiftly left. About a minuet later, an ANBU captain, gama, walked. He wore the normal garb of the black ops with a white mask that had faint green paint around the eyes and mouth. He looked like a seasoned shinobi, everything about him oozed professionalism. Everything, except, for his size. He was about the size of the average thirteen year old, and he was, in fact, only 12. He kneeled before his commander and bowed his head. '' Hokage-sama.'' He said tonelessly.

'' At ease gama-taicho.'' Sarutobi said. '' I have a special assignment for you.''

The young ANBU stood up and nodded. Sarutobi continued.

''We have received word of a possible attack during the chuunin exams. We don't know who our enemy is or how many strong their army may be. We need someone who can take the chuunin exams and relay information to us.''

'' You want me to be that informant yes?''

Sarutobi nodded.

Gama nodded. '' I will accept any mission given to me, Hokage-sama. When will it begin?''

'' Today.''

'' So soon?''

'' Yes, the new genin are graduating today, you are to report to the academy in about 2 hours. I'll inform the sensei of the class. You're first assignment is to get your team mates to chuunin level for the tests. You're team will be taking it weather their ready or not, however, I hope you understand that if they're ready, it'll make your job easier.''

'' Understood. What of my current team?''

'' You'll still be doing your ANBU missions up until 2 months before the exams, then you're fuke-taicho will take over temporarily.''

Gama bowed. '' I will do my best, Hokage-sama.''

As he was leaving, Sarutobi grabbed his shoulder. '' Naruto, make some friends will you? Some friends your age.''

Gama, or Naruto, turned around and removed his mask. He smiled at the elderly Hokage. '' You don't have to worry about me, old man, I'm perfectly happy as I am without friends my own age.'' He fastened his mask back over his mask and bowed, '' I'll get to visit you more often, ne?''

Sarutobi smiled as he watched Naruto leave. ' Good luck.' He thought to himself.

Naruto sighed as soon as he left. This was gonna suck, plain and simple. An attack on Konoha was possibly the worst thing that could happen, but pretending to be a genin was easily almost as bad. He shuddered as memories of D rank missions floated through his mind. Although he had only been a genin for three months before being promoted to chuunin at 7 years old, he remembered the terror of D ranks well.

' I don't have time for making friends, old man.' He thought to himself as he made his way to his apartment. ' I have other things to worry about.' he frowned as he thought of the implications of failure. The tide of the attack could sway either way depending on what he is able or unable to achieve during this mission.

He entered his apartment and fell on his bed, taking his mask off and throwing it across the room onto his desk. He rubbed his temples and groaned. He had a little less than an hour before he needed to start getting ready. He was reluctant to give up his ANBU garb, so he decided not to. He added a rusty orange tank top over the black jump suit. Since it was orange, he would look green enough to pass as a genin, but the burnt orange wouldn't stand out so much. Besides, he so loved the color. He nodded, happy with the result. He held his ANBU straight sword in his hands and sighed. _That_ would stand out and he would have to leave it while not on ANBU missions. He sighed, he loved that damn sword.

30 minuets later he found himself on the way to his newest assignment. He summoned his fuke-taicho as he walked.

'' Taicho, uh, what are you wearing?''

Naruto scowled. '' I have to pose as a genin, what do you think usagi?''

Usagi snickered. '' Orange eh... well it's definitely a rookie mistake. Why does Hokage-sama want you to pretend to be a genin?''

'' I'll give you the details tonight when we meet for our mission.'' He pulled a scroll out of the supply pouch on his hip and handed it to his comrade. '' This is today's training schedule, you're in charge until I'm finished for today.''

'' Understood taicho.'' Usagi bowed slightly and disappeared. Naruto sighed once again, and quickly took to the roofs in order to make it to the academy on time.

He walked in the door and surveyed the students, more than slightly annoyed with the volume in the room. He sat down and tuned out the children surrounding him. ' How could that old man expect me to make friends with any of these people?'

A chuunin walked in the room and the noise went away. Naruto was ready to hug that man. The sensei looked up at the class and smiled. '' The hokage has decided that an already active genin will be added to one team, since there is an uneven number of graduates. You're all shinobi now, good luck on your journey, and always keep your guard up. This is a dangerous profession, but I believe you're ready for the first step, every one of you.''

He began calling out the names for the teams when he finished his speech. Naruto thought his speech was nice, but not truthful. Many, if not most, genin die before they even reach chuunin. If everyone of the genin who pass the second test were to live to chuunin, he would honestly be surprised.

'' And Uzumaki Naruto, please report to room 301.'' Naruto stood up to leave, getting looks from the rest of the class as he walked out.

After two hours of listening to some annoying girl whine about how late their sensei was, he was getting fairly annoyed. He looked at the mission scroll for what must have been the five hundreth time, cursing Kakashi for putting him through this and Sarutobi for assigning him the jounin with the worst sense of time in the village. The other boy on his team hadn't said a word, in fact he'd barely moved. Naruto was about to suggest a light spar when the jounin finally walked into the room. He surveyed the students and did a double take when he saw Naruto.

Naruto shook his head, using the ANBU hand signs to tell Kakashi not to say a word. The jounin understood and started to address them. '' My first impression of you... I hate you.'' He said dryly, '' Meet me on the roof in five minuets.'' Kakashi disappeared and the team walked to the roof.

'' Okay.'' Kakashi said, '' Lets start with some introductions shall we? You go first, pinky.''

'' Why don't you, so we know what to say.'' She responded.

'' Well, lets see, my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes, well I have a lot of dislikes, my hobbies.. uhm I have dreams. You, with the pink hair.''

'' My name is Haruno Sakura, I like...'' She looked at Sasuke, '' I dislike Ino pig, my hobbies, well.... my dream is to..'' She squealed and looked at Sasuke again. Naruto groaned quietly. Kakashi pointed to him next,and he decided to have a little fun with it.

''I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like the great tree, and dislike those who are a danger to it. Interpret that as you will. My hobbies... I like to eat ramen and my dream, is to be the greatest hokage.''

Kakashi nodded and pointed to the last boy. '' I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I dont like anything and I dislike everything. I have no hobbies, and my dream, no my ambitionis to restore my clan and kill a certain someone. ''

Naruto did a double take. 'An Uchiha?! of coarse, he looks just like one. Must be Itachi's little brother.' The thought of the traitorous Uchiha brought a frown to his face, but he quickly shook it off.

'' Most genin teams have to take a second exam to determine weather or not they will become true genins. However, Hokage-sama told me that you all are to become genin without taking the secondary test, he told me I'd know why. I have yet to see that reason, so I expect you to be leaps and bounds above your peers when I test you to find out your true ability. Meet at training ground number seven tomorrow at seven. dismissed.''

Naruto jumped off the roof and waited in the ally, waiting for his 'sensei' to show up.

'' If you haven't figured out why we pass unconditionally by now, then I think I may have overestimated your intelligence, Kakashi-san.'' Naruto said as he leaned against the wall. Kakashi dropped down in front of him and leaned against the opposite wall.

'' I've figured it out, don't worry. What I want to know is why you're here.''

Naruto tossed the mission scroll to him. ''Hokage-sama wants all the bases covered. There should be a formal meeting held with the jounin and chuunin in the coming weeks.''

Kakashi nodded. '' We should find a more secure location to talk about this. lets go to my apartment.''

The two shunshinned to Naruto's apartment in order to throw off any would be persuers. Naruto activated a sound proofing jutsu and laid the mission scroll on the table.

'' From what ero-sennin was able to get from his informant, we know that konoha will be attacked during the chuunin exams, unfortnatly, we don't know the party or parties involved. These holes may be filled, they may not. Thats where I come in. The old man wants me to be his eyes and ears during the exams, to find and eliminate potential enemies and relay any information I might find. Unfortunately, this means that Sasuke and Sakura are going to be dragged into the exams, weather their ready or not. Our job, more your job, is to make sure they are ready for the exams, to reduce the danger for them and prevent them from becoming a hinderance.''

Kakashi nodded. '' What about you? You're still gama-taicho aren't you?''

'' I'll be doing missions at night, mostly one nighters until about two months before the exams. Then usagi will take over temporarily.''

Kakashi nodded. '' It'll be a pleasure working with you, enjoy your D ranks.'' he said coolly. Naruto scowled. '' Don't remind me.''

Kakashi stood up and left. '' Well I have a book to finish. I won't get to the training grounds until around 9 pretty much every day, so make sure to get enough rest after missions.''

Naruto nodded. '' Thanks for the concern. See you tomorrow.''

After his pseudo sensei left, Naruto took off the orange shirt and added his mask and straight sword back to his outfit, and left for Sarutobi's office to pick up his mission for that night. He appeared in front of Sarutobi, bowing. '' Hokage-sama, Gama-taicho, reporting for duty.''

'' At ease.''Sarutobi said. '' There is a disturbance in the communication between our western watch tower on the border of Iwa, we don't know if Iwa nins have attacked, but we need to. You and your team are to investigate, I want a report on the status of the watch tower by morning.''

'' Hai, Hokage-sama.'' Naruto stood up and disappeared. He appeared in ANBU HQ and summoned fuke-taicho.

'' Usagi, have you spoken to the Hokage about my newest mission?''

'' No sir, I wasn't able to have a private audience with him.''

'' Read this.'' He handed the scroll to him. '' I understand. How long will you continue missions for?''

'' Three months, at which time you will take over temporatily until the exams are over.''

'' Hai.''

'' You can explain anything you believe needs to be explained to the rest of the team during training tomorrow. Use the same schedule as today until I have time to make up a new one.''

Naruto then summoned the rest of the team. After explaining the teams current mission to them, they quickly left, leaping swiftly through the trees toward the Konoha/Iwa border.

It took a little under two hours to make it, but when they did, the sight was not what they expected. Of the hundred or so ninja station at the tower, close to fifty of them lay dead or dying, the other fifty working diligently to keep the dying alive. Naruto quickly found the jounin in charge.

'' What happened?''

'' I-I don't know. It all happened so fast. They appeared out of nowhere, and just started attacking.''

'' Who?''

'' They wore black cloaks, and bore no village insignia. They used rather generic jutsu of every element, so it's impossible to pinpoint which village by their jutsu. They had incredible power, the chuunin and low level jounin were no match. They took out about half our men then just stopped and retreated into the shadows. They left just about ten minuets ago.''

Naruto bit his lip. He hadn't felt anything. '' did they put up a barrier? No one in my team felt any chakra usage.''

The man shrugged. ''It's possible. I apologize ANBU-san, but I wasn't able get much information on them.''

A loud boom ended the conversation. Naruto and his team moved out, each moving to defend the tower and the surviving shinobi.

Naruto's opponent was a rather large man who used raiton jutsu. ' Perfect, my fuuton jutsu should make quick work of you.' He thought as he powered up a few of his favorite fuuton jutsu.

'' Fuuton: Diotoppa no jutsu!'' Naruto blew a few balls of wind at his opponent, knocking him into one of the surrounding trees. He raced forward at incredible speed and begain to pound him with his quick and powerful taijutsu, the iron fist style he learned from gai. '' Konoha senpuu!'' The man fell to the ground and Naruto quickly pushed a pressure point to knock him unconscious. The rest of his team seemed to holding their own so Naruto decided to search the man. He took off his hood and gasped.

These.. men, if you could call them that, were obviously the result of some kind of experimentation. Naruto scowled. '' Kill your opponents, and seal them into scrolls, intact if possible. We'll take him back alive and see what information we can get out of him.'' Naruto yelled to his team. A series of 'Hai' filled the air as his team moved in to kill each of their opponents.

After the clean up and storage, Naruto left Usagi and Inu at the tower and took the rest of the team back.

Sarutobi frowned when he heard the report. '' Take the prisoner to torture and interrogation and take the bodies to the research center. I'll call you back when we know more.''

'' Understood, Hokage-sama.''

'' Dismissed.''

Okay, so here's the first chapter, tell me what you like and what I can fix. thankx=] Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

8:39. Naruto groaned. He had twenty minuets to make it to the field before Kakashi, and on top of that he had only gotten about 4 hours of sleep, and he liked his sleep dammit. Sure, he could function just fine on four hours of sleep, hell he could function on two, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He pulled his cloths on and hurried out the door, inhaling the apple he brought with him as he went.

Thoughts of last nights mission were still fresh in his mind. Experimentation, it was the only reasonable explanation for why those things existed in the first place. Unfortunatly, it didn't really give them any clues as to who was attacking them at the exams. If those things even had to do with the attack. There were plenty of phycotic shinobi who would experiment just for the hell of it, but on the other hand, there were plenty, he was sure, that wouldn't mind bringing the great tree to it's knees. He cursed under his breath. The whole thing was infuriating.

To top it all off, he wouldn't have time to go talk to the Hokage until after his team meeting. Team... this new 'team' just didn't compare to his true team. He trusted his team with his life, no matter the mission, no matter what the obstical, he knew they'd come around for him and him for them. But he just didn't have that kind of trust with his new team.. if he could call it that. Assignment fit better. What kind of team was based on lies? This new 'team' knew nothing about him, and him nothing about them, but he didn't have time to worry about that, besides, D ranks don't kill people, and he'd be damned if he died on some c rank. His life wasn't in their hands.

He wasn't exactly paying attention when he arrived at the field, which was a bad thing. He had planned from the beginning not to let too much of his real power show, unfortunatly, when one isn't paying attention, it's hard to curb habits formed by hours of training, so when Sakura went to punch him, he reflexively dodged, swept her feet out from below her and pinned her with his elbow, a hidden kunai drawn and held tightly against his neck.

All of this took place in a matter of seconds of coarse, then he groaned. How was he going to explain _that_ one, he wondered.

'' Gomen, Sakura-san.'' He said as he helped her up, '' My uh, previous sensei was a little erratic, his training methods were slightly, unorthodox.''

A tick mark appeared on her head and she went to hit him again, only this time the punch connected. '' Idiot! You could have seriously hurt me!''

'' I said sorry!'' Naruto said defensively. Honestly, what more did the girl want from him. He looked at Sasuke and frowned. He seemed to be a little more observant than his female counter part. He could already see the gears moving in the boys head, which was not a good thing, or maybe it was. A good shinobi should be able to see underneath the underneath after all.

'' Who are you? I've never seen a genin move so... efficiently.'' Sasuke said accusingly.

'' I told you, my old sensei was crazy. He was big on dodging.'' Naruto laughed to himself, that part was true, his sensei was crazy.

'' What happened to your old sensei?'' Sakura asked.

'' Dead. He died on a mission a few weeks ago.'' Naruto said smoothly, even though he was just making this up as he went along. ' Really.' he scolded himself, ' I should have come up with a story before hand... I just got so caught up in that mission I forgot..'

Thankfully, Kakashi showed up before he had to answer anymore questions.

'' YOU'RE LATE!'' Sakura shouted, then she turned thoughtfully to Naruto, '' Now that I think about it so were you!'' She pointed a finger accusingly at him.

Naruto just shrugged. '' What made you think he'd be any earlier today than he was yesterday?''

Kakashi sweatdropped. '' Yeah, well, lets move on. I want to see where each of you are in terms of shinobi arts. I want a one on one spar, and a practical test of jutsu and throwing skills. Sakura, why don't you go first?''

Sakura nodded, determination burning in her eyes. ' I have to do good, for Sasuke-kun!' She thought to herself. She dropped into a beginning taijutsu stance and put up her guard. Kakashi slipped into his own stance, '' Whenever you're ready.'' He said.

Naruto noticed the holes in her defense and was brought back to his earlier train of thought, just how different this 'team' was compared to his real one. Sakura was, very weak. She was ruled by her emotions and paraded around the Uchiha like he was god. The only girl on his squad, Tora, was as different from this girl as night and day. Tora was feisty, smart, and strong, a valued member of ANBU squad Gama.

Next up to the plate was Sasuke. He was a little different from Sakura, definately stronger. However, he still wasn't what he was looking for in a team mate. His Fuke-taicho, Usagi, now there was a partner. Usagi was Gama's other half while the two were on the field, each one supporting the weaknesses of the other. They weaved in and out of eachother while on the attack ,never giving their enemies proper time to retaliate.

Thats what Gama-taicho looked for in his subordinates, his team mates, and that is what he didn't see in his new 'team.' Kakashi was really the only person he could rely on if they ever got into any real trouble, and that wouldn't do.

' How should I go about doing this? I have to show more power than these two, considering I have to look like a seasoned genin, but I don't do well holding back.' He thought annoyed. The whole point of a spar was to test your limits, and holding back against an opponent as great as Kakashi was really a waste. As soon as he got close enough he dropped into his preferred stance, leaving a few holes in his guard on purpose.

'' Ne, senpai, '' He whispered quietly, '' Whats say after they leave, we have ourselves a real spar.''

Kakashi's visible eye twinkled and Naruto knew he'd get his fight. ' I guess I can afford to hold back a little for now...'

The spar began when a rogue leaf finally landed right between the two. Naruto raced forward, albeit slower than he normally would have and began to attack with what was, to him, a very sloppy barrage of punches and kicks. None of which made contact, obviously. He saw Kakashi come at him with a leg sweep, and, unable to resist the urge to dodge, jumped high in the air and backflipped, landing safely five feet from his opponent.

Kakashi was chuckling internally as he watched the ANBU captain struggle to fight like a washed up genin. It really was truly amusing, he didn't even have the urge to read his beloved smutt. '' You're doing better than I thought you would.'' He said outloud, referring to his disguise. Naruto picked up on it and scowled. '' Not good enough.'' He replied, struggling to make the mistakes he needed to keep his cover. The two resumed their fight.

Kakashi went in for a straight punch to his gut, which Naruto should have been unable to dodge as a genin. Naruto knew this, and tightend his stomach in preparation for the blow, it never landed. He released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding when he realied Kakashi's fist was mere centimeters from his gut. '' Thats enough. Lets get to the practical skills. Line up over there, by that stump.''

Sasuke's suspicion about this team mate wouldn't leave him alone, and as he watched the fight he noticed something, something so small it would have been un noticable to most people. While he didn't have his sharingan yet, his eyes were naturally more acute because he was an Uchiha, and they had picked up on something that Sasuke just couldn't understand.

Why was Naruto holding back?

He narrowed his eyes as he watched said person walk to the stump. Something about him didn't add up, and he was going to find out what it was.

Naruto was happy to note that Sakura's terrible taijutsu skills didn't translate over to her abilitly to aim, it was nearly perfect. She hit all but one target in the bullseye, and the one that she missed was mere inches from it's goal. Sasuke did better, hiting all the targets using a special kunai technique that allowed him to alter their coarse by hitting them off each other. Naruto decided to show off a bit, taking five Kunai in each hand and throwing them all at once, hitting every target in every bulls eye. Kakashi rolled his eyes... eye, and Sasuke just grunted. Sakura, unsurprisingly, wasn't even paying attention.

They only had the jutsu portion left, when Naruto noticed his tatoo warming up. He cursed. ' Stupid old man.' He thought annoyed, ' Now i've got to sneak out of here.' He was about make a kage bunshin and switch it with himself using kawarimi when he noticed the bird circling high in the sky. ' The jounin signal?' He smiled, Kakashi would have to call off practice and he wouldn't have to use precious energy to sneak away.

Or so he thought. He groaned to himself when he felt Kakashi molding chakra for an escape bunshin swap and started his own. ' Stupid senpai.'

A second later he was standing in the forrest right next to Kakashi. '' You couldn't have just called off practice?'' He hissed.

'' Why? My kage bunshin can test them just as well as I can.'' He eye smiled, fishing his book out of his pocket. '' Why are you mad anyway? It's not like you don't have chakra to spare.''

Naruto grumbled something about annoying jounins as they began to walk.

'' Any ideas on what this meeting could be about? If they called you it could be about the attack, ne?''

Naruto shook his head. "Unlikely, Sarutobi- ojii-sama doesn't have enough information to start spreading it to his ranks yet. It probably has something to do with the restults of the autopsies and the inerrogation of some prisonors my squad brought back with us last night. Someone unleashed thier experiments on one of our watch tower's by iwa.''

'' Experiments?''

'' If you see what any of them look like you'll understand why they can't be anything but experiments. It's creepy, senpai.'' Naruto shuddered a bit when he thought of their disformities.

The rest of the way to the meeting was held in quiet contemplation.

The room was full of jounin and ANBU, Kakashi took his place by the jounin and Naruto by the ANBU.

'' Alright, everyone's here, Lets get started.'' Sarutobi stood up and addressed his shinobi. '' Yesterday at 1300 hours one of our watch towers on the Iwa border was compromised. Squad Gama was sent to investigate and brought back a few bodies and one prisoner, obviously experimental creatures. Unfortunately, the prisoner died before we could get any information from him. However, autopsies done on the bodies reveal that they were created by a highly specialized medic, however we do not know who that medic could be.'' He surveyed the responses before he continued. '' There is a possibility that they weakened with time, so we have no idea how strong they were at their peak. We also don't know weather or not to expect more, so watch yourself when you're on missions, especially you sensei. If at all possible, try to bring the body back with little to know damage, alive is preferable.''

Naruto frowned. He'd have to ask Sarutobi later if he found anything reguarding the attack on the village. The rest of the meeting covered the usual topics and only lasted another 15 minuets. Once everyone was gone, he approached his aging leader.

'' So do they have any connection to our current crisis?''

Sarutobi frowned. '' There are plenty of mad scientists in our world, who knows. However, for security reasons we must assume.''

Naruto nodded. '' Do you have a mission prepared for my team tonight?''

'' Just rest tonight Naruto-kun. Why don't you spend some time with your new team on a few D ranks ne? I'll summon Kakashi.''

Naruto groaned. Loudly. '' You call that rest?''

Naruto was silent as he stalked his prey, this was easily the hardest mission he'd had all week. He scanned the wilderness for any sign of his target. ' It's kill or be killed.' He thought to himself as he prepared his weapon. His perceptive eyes caught the slightest hint of movement, and it was over. He pressed a button on his radio collar. '' Target is in sight, I'm going in, over.'' He said quickly and quietly before he threw his weapon. There was a mighty struggle, the two tumbled head over heals as each battled for dominence, but in the end, Naruto was the victor.

He threw the net onto the ground, glaring at his 'target'. '' Tora the cat has been caught.'' he said gruffly. '' And I refuse to do this mission anymore, senpai.''

Naruto noticed his mistake immediately, and cursed himself for it.

'' Senpai?'' Sakura's confused voice floated into his ear.

'' I meant sensei, gomen gomen, Kakashi-sensei, slip of the tongue ahaha.'' He said quickly.

Sasuke frowned. ' Lip of the tongue?' For some reason, this new genin bothered him, but he couldn't pin point why. ' I'll have to keep my eye on him.' he thought to himself.

So how was it? Be honest... sorry it took a few days=]. So I think I'm gonna skip to wave next, read and review! Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, here for another update! And for any of you waiting on the promised update for what if... I'm having a hard time finding inspiration for the fights in the first round of the exams so if anyone has any ideas... put them on the review or send them in a message, maybe that'll help me get some inspiration! And if you haven't read it, most ppl say its a good story. It's one of my first and when I started, I did't use caps so as long as that doesn't bug you you should read it! On to my update ja ne!**

It had been about a month since Naruto started his new assignment, and things had definately started to heat up. To Sarutobi's delight, Jiraya was able to attain more information on the scheduled attack, the leaf now knew that there were two parties involved. This news was both good and bad. Good that they knew, bad that they were out numbered. Sarutobi was hesitant to make contact with any other country, as he was still unsure as to who it was who was attacking.

There had been no other sightings of the experimental fighters either, which was a little unnerving. Either the whole thing was written off as a failure by the creator, or said creator was attempting to make them stronger.

And all the while, Naruto was stuck doing D rank missions by day, and ANBU missions by night. Of coarse, since he had to be present in the village every day, his squad wasn't able to take any of the more exciting missions, as most of those were anywhere from a few days to several weeks. He was stuck with mostly patrol, which,as Usagi said, as nearly as bad as D ranks.

Naruto, at this moment, as attempting to burn holes into the elderly hokage's head as he sifted through yet another pile of demeaning chores genin do.

'' Lets see, you can walk the Inuzuka's dogs, go shopping for a mother of four, weed a potato garden on the outskirts of town, baby si-'' Sarutobi was cut off in the middle of his reading by a very angry Naruto.

'' NO!'' He said in a rare show of emotion, '' Give us a C rank, this team is more than ready to handle it.'' He said, determination burning in his eyes. The hokage contemplated on this for a second. He knew Naruto was right, but it was just so funny seeing one of his most talented ANBU doing D rank missions. He had to choose, choose between his amusement and what was best for the team, and unfortunately, choosing his amusment wasn't a viable option. He sighed.

'' What do you think Kakashi, are they ready?''

Kakashi could feel an extremely concentrated beam of killing intent focusing directly on him. He started to sweat a little, knowing full well that Naruto could uphold his silent threat, if their spar a few weeks ago was any indication.

**FLASHBACK**

Sasuke and Sakura had just left after team training. Naruto looked over at Kakashi and smiled. '' You now, senpai, we never got that spar last week.''

Kakashi looked up from his book, closing it and putting it away. He lifted his headband and got into a ready stance. Naruto grinned widely, ' Now this is gonna be a spar!' he thought, excitement flooding his body as he too took a ready stance.

The two seized the other up as they looked for flaws or holes in their defense. At some unannounced signal, the two took off towards each other at incredible speed.

Naruto threw the first punch, followed by a side step and a flip back to avoid the kick Kakashi sent his way. He landed a few feet away and raced towards him again, feinting a left hook and instead delivering a powerful Konoha senpuu which nearly connected with Kakashi's head. The two continued to exchange blows for about ten minuets before the first jutsu was brought into play.

As Naruto came in for a second elbow to the gut, he saw Kakashi doing some hand signs. Jumping back he began signs of his own and the two released their chakra enhanced attacks at the same time.

'' Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu!'' Kakashi cried out as a giant ball of flew from his mouth towards Naruto.

'' Doton: Shinshu Zanshu no jutsu'' Naruto said quietly as he faded into the ground. He made his way quickly over to where he sensed Kakashi's chakra and reached his hands up to grab his opponent, unfortunately, Kakashi saw it coming and was able to dodge. Naruto emerged from the ground and quickly began to race through more hand seals, '' Fuuton: Diotoppa no jutsu!'' He blew a gianst bullet of very sharp, very compressed wind chakra at his opponent.

The two traded jutsu for a while, more or less even, then Kakashi began to tire, while Naruto's endless stamina kept him going. The two had began to fight with purely tai jutsu once again, and Naruto noticed just how much slower the older jounin had become. Kakashi relied on being able to end a fight quickly, which was what shinobi were taught to do. Naruto was a special case, he had vast reserves of chakra because of his 'special friend' , where as most other shinobi were bound to Kakashi's level of chakra, which was in reality, quite high.

In the end, due to Kakashi's increasing fatigue, Naruto was able to pin him, put a kunai to his neck, and win the spar. Kakashi was sore for two days afterwords, and declined every offer to spar after that, using a Nara catchphrase; mendokuse.

**END FLASHBACK**

'' They're ready, Hokage-sama.'' Kakashi said, he noticed the hostile ki going away and sighed in relief. Sarutobi handed him the mission report.

'' The client is a a bridge builder from wave who needs protection from bandits. There won't be much fighting, but it will get you out of the village.'' He smiled. Naruto wasn't exactly happy, but anything, _ANYTHING_, was better than catching that damn cat again, or baby sitting some snot nosed brats.

'' You can let the client in now.'' Saruboti said. A middle aged man walked in, a bottle of sake in one hand. He looked at team seven with severe disapproval. '' Who are these brats? You expect these kids to be able to save my life?'' He sneered.

Naruto, however, wasn't paying attention to a word the man said. He had stars in his eyes as he looked upon the bottle of sake.

'' Old man, is that wave sake?!'' He said, excitement apparent. The hokage chuckled quietly, he knew just how much Naruto enjoyed sake, it was almost as bad as his love of ramen.

'' Whats it to ya kid?''

'' I've got a bottle of aged Suna sake,'' He said as he took a scroll out, '' We should trade, I_ love_ wave sake!'' He bit his thumb and rubbed the blood over the seal and a bottle popped out. '' My former sensei was crazy about the stuff and he hooked me on it when I trained with him.''

Tazuna laughed, a deep, jolly laugh. '' Ah it's good to see the younger generation appreciating good tastes. Yeah, I'll trade with ya kid.'' He threw the bottle to Naruto and vice versa. Naruto took a sip and smiled brightly.

'' That hits the spot.''

Sasuke stared at the sealing scroll Naruto just produced from... no where and frowned. '' Where did you learn to seal?''

'' I've been a shinobi longer than you have, there are many things I can do that you cannot.''

Sasuke scowled, but left the conversation at that, vowing to find out more about this blond enigma. Sakura just stared at Sasuke, with love in her eyes.

Sarutobi dismissed the lot and as they left, Naruto felt his ANBU tattoo warm up. He grinned to himself, hoping there would be more to this mission than simple C rank duties.

'' Everyone meet at the north gate in one hour. Dismissed.'' Kakashi said. Naruto went back to the Hokage's office to see what was up.

'' Hey old man. You called?''

'' There's a man in wave I need you to take care of. Gato of the Gato corp. He's a buisness man who now has a monopoly on all trade in and out of wave country. We weren't originally going to do anything about this as wave is part of kiri, however Gato is becomming arrogant, he's raised the taxes on imported and exported goods by 12 percent. I'm not going to pay those, but wave has been a valuable trade partner for the last decade. I want Gato taken care of and no one is to know who took care of him. The money he has aquired is also of great value to Konoha, see what you can get while you're there.'' Sarutobi said.

Naruto nodded. '' Arigato, Hokage-sama.'' He bowed. '' See you when I get back, Old man.''

Naruto went back to his apartment and packed his ANBU belongings along with his supplies for ordinary missions. He was actually excited. He hadn't had an infiltration and assasination mission in a long time.

As the group walked along, Naruto groaned to himself. If he wasn't tied to this C-rank, he could be at least half way to wave already, but since Tazuna was a civilian, they had to walk. Then he saw something that piqued his curiosity. Two puddles of water on the side of the road. He leaned over and poked Kakashi.

'' Ne, senpai, it hasn't rained recently has it?''

'' No, I don't believe it has.''

Naruto grinned maniacally and readied his weapon pouch. As if on cue, two shinobi's jumped out of the puddles and charged the group. Kakashi was wrapped in a chain and pulled apart into little peices. Naruto smirked at the kawarimi used, ' Senpai is cruel.' he thought. He heard Sakura scream and noticed Sasuke taking a ready stance. To his surprise, Sakura pulled out a Kunai and took a ready stance as well, in front of Tazuna.

' These two are better than I thought.' Naruto smiled inwardly. He directed his attention to the one not fighting Sasuke.

He grinned evilly. '' Well, might you be one of the so called demon brothers?'' He mocked.

The demon brother snarled and lunged forward. Naruto smirked, easily side stepping the, to his eyes, sloppy attack. '' Come on, aren't you supposed to be a fearsome ninja?'' He laughed as he dodged another attack, '' If you can't even hit a genin... are kiri nins slipping so much?''

Naruto danced around his attacks, eyes laughing as the shinobi got angrier and angrier. He had been dragging it on long enough, however, and it needed to end. He suddenly shifted his stance to offensive, and moved in. With the efficiency expected of ANBU, he swiftly made his way behind his opponent, drawing a kunai and hitting him in the temple with the handle. The shinobi dropped before he even knew what hit him.

He looked over and saw Sasuke still battling his opponent. Naruto smirked as he saw the other demon brother over extend and Sasuke quickly take advantage of that opening to knock his opponent out. ' Very good Uchiha.' He thought to himself.

Kakashi reappeared, scaring the daylights out of Sakura.

'' Kakashi sensei?! But, what about the chains?!'' She yelled. Kakashi pointed to the pile of the logs, at which point Sakura turned a deep shade of red.

Kakash turned to Tazuna, anger in his eyes. '' Those shinobi were targeting you, Tazuna-san. I would like an explanation as to why you lied to our Hokage about the level of this mission. We were informed we would only be protecting you from common thugs, and chuunin level missing nins are a far cry from those.''

Tazuna started to sweat, desperately trying to come up with a good lie, however, before he even knew what he was saying, the truth began to spill out in a desperate cry for help.

After the explanation, ( I'm not gonna explain the whole Gato buisness, if you don't know about it yet, I suggest you actually watch the show/read the manga before reading fanfics.) Kakashi walked over to the two down shinobi and began to tie them up, silent the whole time. He turned around as soon as he was done and shook his head.

'' This mission has become too dangerous for my genin, I apologize Tazuna-san, but we must leave you here.''

Tazuna turned white almost instantly. Naruto cursed, he sent a small amount of killing intent toward Kakashi to get his attention and began to mold chakra for a kage bunshin. Catching the hint, Kakashi did the same. The two bunshins met in the forrest and began to have their quiet fight.

'' We can't leave.'' Naruto bunshin said.

Kakashi bunshin looked at him incredulously. '' Sasuke and Sakura aren't ready for this and you know it.''

'' Thats not why we have to keep going, I have another mission to accomplish, if we turn back now it'll be failed and Hokage-oji-sama is really counting on this mission, it effects trade and the economy. Failure is not an option and even I can't keep kage bunshins going from that far away.'' He glared.

Kakashi bunshin pinched the bridge of his nose. '' You always make things so diffecult, fine. But you are responsible for their safety just as much as I am. If it comes to the point where you have to reveal your identity, don't hesitate to do so. I'll take the heat from the Hokage.''

Naruto bunshin shook his head. '' Inoichi-san taught me a mind wipe jutsu that someone not of the Yamanaka clan can use, the old man wanted me to use it in case anyone found out about my 'condition' that I didn't want knowing about it, but it can be used here just as well. As far as they'll be concerned, they were knocked out during the fight and didn't see anything.'' He smirked.

Kakashi bunshin pulled a kunai out of his holster. '' What ever.'' He said as he jammed it into his throat. Naruto bunshin smirked in victory before killing itself as well.

Kakashi and Naruto had been standing in the same spots throughout the entire conversation, merely glaring at eachother. As soon as their memories arrived, Naruto grinned widely and Kakashi just pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.

'' You're in luck, Tazuna-san. My, student, has managed to sway me into finishing the mission.''

Sasuke looked between the two and frowned. '' A staring match?'' He said to himself. The way these two interracted sometimes just baffled him, not that he'd let anyone know that of coarse.

Sakura looked a little scared, but kept quiet, she didn't want to look bad for ' Sasuke-kun'.

They made it accross the river safely, and Tazuna assumed they were home free.

Naruto threw a kunai into a bush and a white rabbit sprinted out. He frowned, and noticed Kakashi frowing too. Sakura began ranting about Naruto trying to be cool, but everyone just tuned her out. Kakashi suddenly yelled for everyone to get down and Naruto dragged Tazuna down with him.

A sword flew over their heads and imbedded onto a tree, and within seconds, a shinobi was on top of it. He looked down and smirked. '' Sharingan Kakashi. No wonder the demon brothers lost.''

Kakashi stood up as well. '' Zabuza, the demon of the hidden mist.'' He said with disdain, '' To what do I owe this honor?''

Zabuza jumped off his sword and yanked it out of the tree. He swong the massive cleaver up over his shoulder and began to laugh. '' I've been looking forward to a good fight, Sharingan Kakashi, I just hope you can give it to me.''

Kakashi moved his head band up, exposing his famous eye. He took a ready stance and focused his attention on his target. '' He's out of your league, you three just stay back and protect the client.'' He called back.

Naruto was seething. Zabuza, he had score to settle with him after what happened the land time he saw him. He was, prehaps, even more angry that he met him on this mission, where he couldn't even take revenge. He had slipped through his fingers once, and it seemed he would never get his shot at him again.

Sasuke was finding it hard to breathe. This was the first time since he last saw his brother that he felt KI so potent, and it was stifiling. Kakashi turned around and said something about protectin his team mates, but Sasuke was only half listening.

Sakura as on the verge of passing out from the pressure of the air, it as all she could do to just keep on her feet and protect the client.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Zabuza were facing off, with a kunai and cleaver respectively. Zabuza's huge sword and monsterous strength was beggining to push Kakashi's kunai down. Senseing that he was getting into a bad situation, he quickly jumped back. He got behind Zabuza and stabbed him in the back, only for him to burst into water.

Zauza laughed and jumped toward the two genin, ANBU, and Tazuna. Naruto prepared himself to defend everyone, when Kakashi appeared in front of him, blocking Zabuza's path. He was stabbed through, and turned to water. Zabuza frowned.

The fight continued for a little while until Kakashi made a fatal mistake. He dodged a swipe from Zabuza's giant cleaver and landed in the lake. Before he could get out of the water, however, he was caught in a prison of water.

He cursed. He had been trying to end this wouthout Naruto having to expose himself.

Naruto however, couldn't have been happier. '' Ne, Senpai!'' He yelled, '' Is it my turn yet?'' He smirked as he drew his kunai.

'' You two stay here and protect the client. Don't ask questions. Senpai will be here shortly.'' He did a few hand seals and a blue glow eminated from around his ankles and wrists before four weights fell to the floor. '' What do you say Zabuza? Wanna fight?''

Zabuza scoffed. '' With a genin brat?'' He laughed, '' I think I'll pass.''

Naruto frowned. '' Thats not good enough, I have a bone to pick with you. Don't tell me you've forgotten Gama-taicho already.'' he grinnev evily, '' You may have slipped through my hands before, but O-hitsuji isn't here to be injured this time, and you won't be so lucky.''

Zabuza growled as he finally understood the severity of the situation. '' Now that I think about it, that teme was about your size wasn't he yo-'' He was cut off as he felt a kunai against his nick. He stiffened.

'' Oh ho ho, I thought you were better than this, Zabuza.'' he slid the knife accross his neck, and as expected, water spilled out. '' Old dogs can't learn new tricks huh.''

Kakashi stood up. '' Thanks, it was getting kinda hard to hold my breath. Go back-''

'' I already told him I had some revenge to get for my subordinate, you go rest senpai, it's my turn.'' Naruto said, completely serious. Kakashi nodded, understanding. He went back over to the genin and Tazuna.

As Naruto fought Zabuza, Kakashi had his own fight to win with his genin.

'' What is going on?'' Sasuke demanded, anger radiating from his core.

'' Be quiet, I need to watch, just in case he needs help.'' Kakashi said as an excuse to not have to explain any troublesome things. Sasuke didn't give up, however, but Kakashi just tuned him out. Sakura was, of coarse, on Sasuke's side, demandig to know why their team mate was a match for a jounin. Tazuna was the only one who was silent, watching the fight with unblinking eyes.

Naruto sped toward Zabuza, using the superior speed granted by his intense taijutsu training. He swept his feet out from under him and jumped up, flipping around, and brought his heel down on his abdomen in a brutal haymaker. Zabuza spat out some blood as he stood up, glaring at the young ANBU. Naruto took up his stance once again, and they both came at each other quickly, aiming precise blows. Zabuza brought his cleaver accross in a horizontal slash, and quickly brought it back in a diagonal slash, nearly hitting Naruto. Naruto, after doding it, jumped straight up with the intention of crushing his skull with a devistating konoha senpuu that Zabuza just barely dodged.

Naruto dodged the cleaver once again, forming a rasengan in his palm. He twisted around the blade as he made his way through Zabuza's guard, aiming the spiraling ball of destruction towards his chest. Unfortunately, Zabuza managed to bring his cleaver up at the last second of the attack and block most of the damage. His cleaver, however, took some damage. He cursed as he surveyed the damage done to his sword.

'' You'll pay for that brat.'' He growled. He started running through some hand seals. Naruto recognized them and smirked. He waited for Zabuza to release the great torrent of water and jumped into a tree, speeding through the hand seals necessary for the only raiton jutsu he knew, raiton: raiton ryuu. He aimed his jutsu at the water and watched from the tree tops as Zabuza was electrocuted. As soon as the electricity died down he jumped down and appraoched his target.

Zabuza groaned. The brat had gotten him, and gotten him good. He looked up at the, child, who had managed to beat him and sighed, before his world went black.

Naruto scowled at the needles protruding from Zabuza's neck. He saw the hunter nin expose himself and begin to talk.

'' I would like to thank you, I have been after him for quite a while.'' The hunter said.

Naruto scoffed. '' Take him.'' He said.

The hunter moved down, but before he could touch Zabuza, a kunai whizzed passed his face. '' I am no idiot. I work with hunters every day and they don't use such techniques. They kill the first time and leave no room for possible mistakes and using senbon doesn't fit in that catagory.''

The hunter turned toward him and threw a few more senbon, Naruto, while dodging, wasn't able to keep him from grabbing Zabuza and shunshinning away. He cursed, loudly.

'' DAMNIT!'' He yelled as he punched a tree, '' Thats the second time!''

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna walked over to him and Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder. '' I feel like we'll have another chance at him ,ne?''

'' As soon as I get rid of gato he'll have no reason to fight you, I probably won't see him again for some time.'' He frowned, '' I can't believe he got away again.''

'' I want answers!'' Sasuke's voice rang out, '' Why are you so strong? Whats going on here? I demand answers!''

Naruto looked at him and laughed. '' Can it genin. You're not privvy to this information. You won't remember it in a few minuets any way.'' Sasuke had a look of absolute fury on his face. He lunged at Naruto, attemping to hit him. Naruto dodged the attack and spun around quickly, sweeping his legs out from under him and pinnig him, a kunai to his neck and his right had held firmly behind his back.

'' What!?'' Sakura yelled, '' You can't treat Sasuke-kun like that! If he has to know then you should tell him!''

'' Look kids, you're genin, you don't have enough experience to be trusted with village secrets, and I'm not about to tell you anything out in the middle of some forest where anyone and their mother could be listening. Now stand still.'' He started doing some hand signs and, before either could pull away, touched their forheads, and they both fell unconscious. '' There, thats better.''

Kakashi laughed, '' I didn't think you'd actually go through with it.''

'' If they weren't so obnoxious, maybe I wouldn't have.'' He turned to Tazuna, '' Knowing these kinds of things could be dangerous, Tazuna-san. If you don't mind I'd like to wipe your mind as well.''

Tazuna nodded. '' Yeah yeah kid, I figured as much, just hurry it up.''

Naruto shook his head, '' Lets wait till we get to your house, I don't want to carry you, and we don't know where to go.''

Tazuna nodded and the three started walking, Naruto carrying Sakura and Kakashi carrying Sasuke.

**A/N: I do believe this is the longest chapter so far =] constructive critisim is always welcome, so don't be afraid to tell me something sucks because I'd like to fix it, however if you flame I'll just ignore you because if you feel the need to flame you're not on my level. ha. idc how conceded that sounds. So I want to hear what you think, read and reveiw! ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated! I've just been tremendously busy, what with school and work, I even got engaged recently and planning a wedding is so much work. I'll try to update more steadily, but I'm not making any promises so please understand and don't kill me! Thank you everyone for your reviews, I'm so glad you like my story. Well enough blabbing, on with the chapter!**

Kakashi looked at his two unconscious students on the floor, then up at Naruto who was reading over a mission scroll, presumably about his alternate assignment, and sighed. It had been nearly a day and his two students had yet to awake.

'' Ne, Naruto, how long until they wake up?''

Naruto scratched the back of his head and shrugged. '' No idea. I've never actually had to use this jutsu before. Inoichi-san mentioned something about it depending on certain variables, like the size of the memory erased and the emotional state of the person whose mind is being swiped.... don't worry senpai I'm sure they'll wake up soon.'' He turned his attention back to his mission scroll.

He unsealed a large map and laid it over the table. ''Ne, senpai, can I get your expertise over here?'' He asked, pointing to the map. '' The old man want's me to eliminate Gato, his shipping business is starting to affect the trade between Konoha and wave, he also wants his money,'' he laughed, '' we set up a bank account under a false name back in the village, and I'm going to transfer all the funds to that account, but since wave is part of Kiri, we have to keep this whole thing a secret'' He said, suddenly serious, '' Gato is worth billions, there's no doubt that Kiri would be furious if they find out how much money we're stealing from them.'' Kakashi put his beloved Icha Icha smut away and walked over to the table, examining the map. He sweat dropped.

'' A little paranoid ne?'' Kakashi laughed. Naruto nodded his head.

'' So how would you go about this senpai?''

Kakashi observed the map for a few seconds before he pulled his Icha Icha book back out. He flipped to the page he left off on and cleared his throat.

'' I would go in this window here, and make my way down this hall way straight to Gato's office, hypnotize him to find out the intricacies of his funds, then kill him and leave.'' He said, pointing to various parts of the map as he talked, never once taking his eye off his book. '' And don't wear your Konoha insignia in a conspicuous place.'' Naruto closed his eyes and thought about Kakashi's plan. It was, essentially, flawless.

'The window is the closest point of entry to Gato's office, and the hall is only about 18 feet long, small enough for me to easily dispose of any employee that may happen to see me as I enter. From there its business as usual, hypnosis, being the most silent form of interrogation, will be my preferred method for gaining the info i need, and then I'll simply kill him and be on my merry way.' He smiled to himself, nodding his head.

'' Well, your plan is definitely better than mine was. ''

'' And yours was?'' Kakashi asked against his better judgment.

'' Walk in the front door and see what happens from there.'' Naruto smirked.

Kakashi put his head in his hands and chuckled lightly. '' And you wonder why you don't get more infiltration missions.''

The two shared a brief laugh, however, Naruto sobered up fairly quickly. '' Now the only problem is when.'' He said, a frown marring his features. '' As a rule, the mission should be completed as soon as possible, however, this is the second time Zabuza has slipped through my fingers, and as soon as I assassinate Gato, Zabuza will lose his reason for fighting us in the first place.'' He clenched his fist. '' He'll leave, and who knows when I'll see him again.''

Kakashi looked up from his book and into Naruto's eyes. '' Revenge is unhealthy. Whether or not you see him again, what is important is that your team mate is still alive. I understand wanting to get even for him seriously injuring one of your comrades, but don't lose sight of your mission.''

Naruto clenched his fist, '' I know, senpai. I know. Tonight will be Gato's last night among the living, whether Zabuza remains to fight is of no consequence.'' He stood up and turned toward the window, '' I'm going out. I'll be back... eventually.'' He then disappeared in a poof of smoke into the cool night air.

Kakashi shrugged, turning his attention back to his beloved smut. ' I wonder what Ishita is going to do with Suzume this chapter...' he giggled perversely, as he read.

The next morning, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna finally woke up from their jutsu induced coma's, and each was feeling something akin to a hang over. Sakura was sitting at the table, holding her head in her hands, groaning in pain. '' Man... what happened...'' she mumbled. Sasuke was silent, eyes closed and head resting against the cold window. Tazuna seemed almost unaffected, Naruto figured the man was used to such feelings.

'' Well, getting hit in the head by someone like Zabuza would do that to you, Sakura. I'd be surprised if you didn't have a headache today.'' Naruto said cheekily. Sakura threw him an intense glare, but flinched as her head began to once again throb.

Just then, Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, came out with a few cups of hot tea. '' I thought this might help.'' she said in a gentle voice as she placed a cup in front of each of the shinobi and her father. She then turned to team seven and bowed, '' Thank you for bringing my father home safely. My son and I would have been deeply saddened had he been killed.''

'' Not safe enough.'' Tazuna grumbled as he took a sip of his tea, rubbing his temple with his free hand. Tsunami shot her father a glare that could kill. The old man stiffened, before dropping head into his hand, he looked up and grumbled, '' Fine, thank you.'' He said tersely, focusing his attention back on his tea.

Kakashi coughed and looked at each of his students, including Naruto. '' Tomorrow I expect you guys to be rested and ready to train. We will begin at 0600 hours. The rest of the day is yours.'' He disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto too decided to leave, opting to scope out the terrain of his assignments place of business before going in for the kill. He, however, simply walked out the door, attempting to avoid any suspicion.

Sasuke and Sakura did not move, neither did Tazuna......

Naruto arrived at the base quickly, using Hiraishin to speed up his journey. It took him a measly 6.6 seconds to get to the Gato Corp. from Tazunas house. He took refuge in a tree just outside the perimeter of the building, and observed the outer workings of the company.

Stationed by every entrance was some sort of thug, ranging from a simple bandit, to dis-honored ex-samurai. Naruto, however, wasn't worried. They would be easy enough to kill, that is, if they were even able to sense him. He smirked at that. Being a non-shinobi warrior these days just wasn't practical.

He closed his eyes and focused his senses, using his own chakra to feel out the chakras of those inside the building. Not surprisingly, he sensed several chuunin and jounin level shinobi chakras, none of them, however, belonged to Zabuza. he frowned at that, but pushed the thought aside. He had more important things to worry about. He formed a simple one handed seal and disappeared without so much as a leaf out of place to give away the fact that he had ever been there.

He arrived back at Tazuna's house and walked in the front door.... and sweat dropped.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna had yet to move.... he had been gone for well over 2 hours. He shook his head and continued to his room.

He had an assassination to prepare for.

**Well thats it for this chapter, I hope it was as good as the last ones. Not much of Saku or Sasu in this chapter, but o well. I used whether, not weather, so be proud of me! lol. You're lucky this chapter got posted, I had been almost done writing it and my computer crashed and the whole thing got erased! I was so irritated I almost didn't rewrite it, but now I'm glad I did, and it's even better than before ( i hope) well read and review, tell me what you liked and didn't like and i'll try to either stay consistent or fix any mistakes. **

**ja ne!  
**


End file.
